


L’amour c’est comme la vie, tu dois surmonter des obstacles avant de trouver ton bonheur.

by e_misuteri



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_misuteri/pseuds/e_misuteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakata Gintoki, chef des Yorozuya disparaît soudainement. De son côté, Hijikata Toshiro, vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, se sent bizarre : joues en feu, battements du cœur trop accélérés … Et si il venait de réaliser quelque chose ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	L’amour c’est comme la vie, tu dois surmonter des obstacles avant de trouver ton bonheur.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninapun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ninapun).



> Pour ma sœur~

Un nouveau jour se lève sur la demeure des Yorozuya. Comme d’habitude, Shinpachi, l’intello binoclard de service se lève, et fait la tournée de la maison pour réveiller tout le monde.

« Oy, Gin-san, Kagura-chan, levez-vous ! »

Aucune réponse. Il décide donc de passer dans la chambre de chacun.

« Kagura-chan, lève-toi … » dit-il en coulissant la porte de sa chambre.  
« Mmmmh … encore cinq minutes …  
\- Non ! On a encore du boulot aujourd’hui ! Enfin, si Gin-san en a trouvé …  
\- T’as été réveillé Gin-chan, s’pèce de binoclard inutile ?  
\- Qui c’est que t’appelles « binoclard inutile » ?! Et non, j’ai pas encore été le réveiller d’ailleurs … »

En disant cela, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Gintoki, tout en le motivant par la voix.

« Allez Gin-san, réveille-toi ! Aujourd’hui, c’est le jour de sortie du JUMP, et le journal de Ketsuno Ana va bientôt commencer ! »

Il coulissa la porte, et vit un futon plié, rangé sur le côté, et personne dans la chambre.

« …. Euh …. Gin-san … ? Arrête de jouer à cache-cache et montre-toi ! C’est pas drôle tu sais …  
\- Shinpachi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Kagura qui était plus loin.  
\- Gin-san … il a … disparu.  
\- Hein ?! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes … ? Oy, Gin-chaaaaan !! Si tu te montres pas tout de suite, Sadaharu va venir te mordre !  
\- …..  
\- C’est pas la peine Kagura-chan. Il va sûrement revenir, il a déjà dû sortir acheter son JUMP.  
\- Ah, je vois. Attendons-le alors ! »

Quartier général du Shinsengumi.

Après avoir attribué les tâches de chaque division, Hijikata Toshiro, vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, se dirigea vers sa chambre, où Okita Sougo, capitaine de la 1ère division l’attendait.

« Sougo … ? Qu’est-ce tu me veux ?  
\- Hijikata-san … je me demandais si vous étiez amoureux ou un truc du genre.  
\- Quoi ?! D’où tu m’débites ces conneries ? J’ai pas l’temps pour ça, fiche-moi la paix. Qui t’a raconté ces âneries ?  
\- Kondo-san. Il m’a fait remarqué que vous aviez un comportement bizarre ces derniers temps. Mais il semble qu’il se soit trompé alors arrêtons cette conversation là.  
\- Tch … il ferait mieux de s’occuper de son cas avec Shimura plutôt que de me regarder … franchement … »

Après ça, il regagna sa chambre, où il s’effondra littéralement sur son lit.

« Ah, j’me sens bizarre … les battements de mon cœur ne veulent pas se calmer, et j’ai chaud … terriblement chaud … »

Peut-être que Kondo-san, son commandant et compagnon d’armes avait raison après tout. Mais il avait beau se triturer les méninges, aucun visage ne lui vint en tête. Il n’avait croisé aucune femme qui lui ferait cet effet après tout. Et si ce n’était pas une femme … ?  
Et il devait travailler comme ça, dans cet était d’esprit. Les jours passèrent mais rien ne changea. Il était toujours tête en l’air, pensant à autre chose, maladroit, et les joues en feu.

« Toshi. » L’interpella Kondo-san.  
« Kondo-san … ?  
\- Ces derniers jours, tu me parais vraiment pas apte à travailler … et si tu prenais une semaine de repos ? Ca te fera pas de mal.  
\- Ah … non ! C’est bon. Je suis désolé, je vais me reprendre. C’est juste que …  
\- Ne sois pas déraisonnable comme ça. Tu te surmènes trop, en ce moment. Et puis, tu n’as jamais vraiment pris de repos, juste une journée, donc …  
\- Si vous me le proposez comme ça, je ne peux pas refuser. »

Entre temps, Okita était arrivé et avait prit part à la conversation.

« Oui, c’est ça, Hijikata-san, prenez une semaine de repos, je m’occupe de remplacer votre poste … pour pouvoir mieux vous renverser après, évidemment. Je vais être un si bon vice-commandant que vous pourrez même prendre votre retraite. » Dit-il d’un air sadique.  
« Oy, Kondo-san … est-ce que je peux le taper ?!  
\- Ah, Toshi, Sougo, arrêtez-ça !  
\- Tch, ça me fera du bien de ne pas voir ta tête une semaine, Sougo.  
\- A qui le dites-vous ? Moi aussi, ça me fera grand bien ! »

Après avoir salué son supérieur, il prit congé.

Quelques jours après, demeure des Yorozuya.

Assis sur les deux canapés de la salle à vivre, Kagura et Shinpachi, l’un en face de l’autre, faisaient une tête de déterrés. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que leur patron, Gintoki, n’était pas revenu à la maison. Ils avaient questionné le voisinage, et Otose, sans résultat.

« On fait quoi maintenant … ? Gin-chan est pas revenu, et Otose nous réclame le loyer.  
\- Le loyer mis à part, c’est Gin-san qui m’inquiète le plus …  
\- Mais personne ne l’a vu ! Il nous a rien dit, pourquoi est-ce qu’il aurait disparu comme ça … ?!  
\- C’aurait été plus facile avec Katsura-san, il connaît Gin-san depuis longtemps, il aurait pu nous aider …  
\- Shinpachi. Je crois que s’apitoyer sur notre sort ne servira à rien. On doit se débrouiller nous-mêmes et aller le chercher de nos propres mains ! Je vais demander à Sadaharu de nous guider.  
\- D’accord. J’espère vraiment le retrouver … »

En sortant de chez eux, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Hijikata, qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

« Hijikata-san … ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n’êtes pas au travail ?  
\- Ah … ah ! Euh, en fait, je … je … me demandais si … les boissons étaient bonnes et pas chères dans la bar là, enfin, quelque chose comme ça ... Je suis en repos en fait. Mais c’est pas comme si je cherchais à voir ce crétin ! Non, pas du tout !  
\- Ce crétin … Gin-chan ?  
\- Euh, je … je …  
\- Hijikata-san, vous tombez très bien. Si vous faites partie du Shinsengumi, vous vous occupez sûrement des personnes portées disparues non ?  
\- Hein ? Euh, eh bien, c’est une partie de notre travail oui … pourquoi ?  
\- En fait, Gin-san a disparu. »

En entendant ces mots, Hijikata recula d’un pas et fit un visage horrifié. Le visage de Gintoki lui vint en tête et il se mit à rougir, à sentir ses pulsations cardiaques augmenter, et à avoir mal à la tête. C’était donc dû à lui, cet était-là ? Il ne voulait pas encore reconnaître la vérité. Mais elle était déjà bel et bien écrite dans sa tête : il est amoureux.  
Ni une, ni deux, sans un mot, il prit Kagura et Shinpachi par la main et les entraîna au QG du Shinsengumi, où il emprunta à la hâte une voiture de patrouille.

« Hi-Hijikata-san … ?  
\- Taisez-vous et contentez vous d’attacher vos ceintures et de vous accrocher. Ca va secouer. »

« Comment ce crétin peut-il autant m’inquiéter ? Pourquoi est-ce que je veux tellement le retrouver ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il me trouble autant ? »  
Autant de questions qu’il se posait, mais auxquelles il ne trouva aucune réponse.

Quelques heures plus tard, après de nombreux appels dans beaucoup d’endroits, après avoir fait le tour d’Edo, après avoir interrogé le voisinage, Hijikata, Kagura et Shinpachi, réussirent à retrouver Gin, qui était à l’autre bout d’Edo, buvant un verre avec Katsura et ses anciens compagnons. Ses deux compères le disputaient, mais étaient néanmoins contents de le retrouver. Hijikata, soulagé mais trop fier pour montrer ses sentiments, se réfugia plus loin, derrière un arbre, où il laissa ses larmes de joie couler. Il entendit alors des pas derrière lui, et se dépêcha de ravaler ses larmes et d’essuyer celles qui avaient déjà coulées.

« Alors Hijikata-kun, d’après ce que Kagura et Shinpachi m’ont raconté, c’est toi qui a pris une voiture de patrouille pour venir me chercher.  
\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j’allais abandonner un habitant d’Edo ? Je te rappelle que c’est mon rôle de protéger la ville, en tant que membre du Shinsengumi. J’aurais fait la même chose pour une autre personne.  
\- Ah, tu crois vraiment ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu rougissais alors ? Tu veux vraiment pas le reconnaître hein … ?  
\- Hein ?! Moi, rougir ? T’es sérieux ou quoi, crétin ! Comme si … je rougirais … pour toi … »

A ce moment-là, Gintoki leva sa main et souleva la tête d’Hijikata par le menton, pour le rapprocher le plus près possible de lui.

« Alors, tu ne le reconnais toujours pas ?  
\- A-arrête …  
\- Non, tant que tu ne me diras pas tes vrais sentiments, je continuerais à m’approcher lentement de toi … tu ferais bien de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas que je t’embrasse.  
\- P-pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être toi … ? Tu me troubles …  
\- Hein mais qu-  
\- Je t’aime merde !! Y’a un problème avec ça ?! Tu m’énerves aussi là ! Pourquoi t’as disparu comme ça ?! Je te déteste mais je t’aime ! Je sais plus … je suis perdu dans mes sentiments …  
\- Hijikata-kun …  
\- C’est bon, je te l’ai dit. Alors … continue ce que tu as commencé …  
\- Tu es sûr … ? Moi aussi, je t’aime, Hijikata-kun. Je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété …  
-C’est bon, ne t’en fais pas. Nous sommes ensemble maintenant, non ?  
\- Oui … »

En disant cela, il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.  
Leur histoire ne faisait que de commencer !


End file.
